


Christmas Cupid

by Dreann



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Christmas, Christmas Music, Darcy Lewis's iPod, Darcy Lewis-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreann/pseuds/Dreann
Summary: When Darcy decided to spend her Christmas galumping through the forest for Science!, she did not expect to get stranded in a snow storm, and she is not happy about it. Perhaps a certain Avenger could cheer her up?





	Christmas Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clint fic, and has been written for @grimeysociety Christmas Challenge. There will be three chapters, each following a theme. This one is Santa Baby! Non-Beta, not edited.

    “Sure Darcy, just follow Jane wherever she goes. Giant fire breathing Transformer? Cool, just save the hamsters and have nightmares for the rest of your life. Go to London to get Jane out of a Post Thor funk? Alright, we can just make sure than England isn’t destroyed by space Legolas and I’ll play with the intern, and have more nightmares. But this?” Darcy let out a low whistle as she turned in a circle, surveying the cave she was currently trapped in with her favorite scientist. “This is not how I thought I would die, Jane. I haven’t finished Game of Thrones yet. What if Arya dies? I will never know, because WE won’t last through Winter either. We are going to be snow zombies, but without seeing Dragons or Jon Snow. I’m never going to see Kit Harrington’s ass again before I die, and it’s all your fault! Fuck science.” Jane looked up from the backpack she was searching in, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at Darcy as the younger woman huffed and sat down on the cave floor, glaring at the snow storm outside. Seeing the expression on Jane’s face only irritated her more, so she swiftly turned her head, clearly communicating that she was done with the woman who had dragged her into the wilderness for an anomaly that they couldn’t even see due to the weather.

 

    “I know that we are stuck here, but I can still get some readings from in here. I haven’t seen anything like this since I was a vessel for the dark aether Darcy, and if it means we have to sit in a cave in order not to freeze to death, I’ll do it. If this means that I can find a way to replicate an Einstein Rosenbridge, I’ll do anything. This could make my career Darce…” a huff left Janes lips as she focused back on rifling through her backpack, extracting a small grey pager, a small silver rectangle, and a device that could pass for the love child of a toaster and a scientific calculator.

 

   “Here,” Jane tossed the iPod that she had found in her backpack to the moody brunette, “I know your background is a naked Jon Snow. I hit the distress button Thor gave us in case of an emergency, so someone should be here soon. Listen to your Christmas playlist while I record these readings.”

 

Grudgingly placing her headphones in her ears and staring at the wall of white that was the entrance to the cave, Darcy scooted until she had her back against a cold wall and groaned internally. She couldn’t stay mad at Jane, and she really did understand why she had been brought into Snowmagedon. But damn it, she just wanted to take some time to pout before she let Janey know she wasn’t blaming her. Sighing she turned Eartha Kitt up as far as she could. Huh, maybe she had a thing for the last name. Was it just her love of Jon Snows gluteus maximus that made her want to listen to Santa Baby? Possibly, but she also had to admit that she wanted a 54 convertible too, light blue. With visions of sugar plums- well, maybe not sugar plums, but Jon Snow at least- dancing in her head, she drifted off to sleep, regretting joining Jane’s science quest instead of that ugly sweater party she had been invited to.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Please? Comments are welcome! Fanficfinagler on Tumblr!


End file.
